the_lenny_lego_showfandomcom-20200215-history
The Lenny Lego Movie
The Lenny Lego Movie is a 2012 comedy/action film based off of The Lenny Lego Show, the now discontinued prototype incarnation of the 2016 YouTube comedy series The Lenny Leggo Show. The film is the first of four films based off of the series, followed by two sequels and a spin-off. The film was scrapped and re-filmed several times in different environments and even with different plot lines. It was finally adapted into a version which was officially released as the first Lenny Lego based film. It was released November 14th 2012. It was originally set for November 28th, but was moved up two weeks so it could be released before thanksgiving day. The film will be re-released, along with the other films, in October 2016. It is now in the public domain. Plot Lenny Lego donates 5 million dollars to his home town, Semi-City #5555. The money is converted into a bar of solid goal, which is temporarily put on display at the local museum. When evil Scientific overlord Clonebot, and his sidekick Marty Moose, learn about the gold, they travel to Semi-City #5555 and steal it in the middle of the night. The next morning, Lenny Lego learns that it was taken by Clonebot, who apparently encountered Lenny Lego during a previous incident. Lenny Lego decides to go to Semi-City #2344 in Oklahoma City to retrieve the gold back from Clonebot. Joining Lenny are his best friends, Mr. Fireman, Mr. Ambulance, Chicken, Mammoth Duncan, Bull Harkin, and Randy Stallone. Meanwhile, back at Clonebot's base, Clonebot and Marty Moose find out that Lenny Lego is coming for Clonebot and his gold. To prevent Lenny from ever finding it, Marty Moose hides the bar of gold in a disclosed location, which he later forgets, to prevent Lenny Lego from finding it, much to Clonebot's dismay. With neither Lenny nor Clonebot knowing where the gold is, Clonebot decides to destroy Lenny with his robotic creation, Megabot, to prevent him from ever finding the gold himself. Back Dallas, the gang sneaks into the airport and boards a plane bound for Oklahoma City. Upon arrival outside of Semi-City #2344, they encounter Megabot. Lenny easily overcomes the robot and the gang enters the house, where their search begins. Later that night, Megabot returns to destroy Lenny Lego, but is overpowered once again. After several days of searching, neither side gains any success in finding the missing bar of gold. One morning, as Lenny Lego and his friends are about to begin searching again, all of Lenny's friends are kidnapped by a kid who lives in the house. Lenny Lego, who manages to escape capture, watches in horror as his friends are taken upstairs. Lenny goes to save them, but is cornered by Megabot yet again, this time with nobody else on his side to help him. Lenny runs to save his friends, with Megabot in close pursuit. Lenny eventually manages to save his friends from the backpack. In the process, Chicken finds the bar of gold in the backpack, where it was previously hidden by Marty the Moose. Overjoyed, Lenny proclaims victory, but is eventually cornered by Clonebot himself. The gang however barely manages to escape and leave town with the bar of gold in possession. Furious of his loss, Clonebot chases after Lenny back home, where he goes into "transformation mode" to kill Lenny and take back his gold. After a chaotic battle between Clonebot and Lenny Lego in his flying car, Lenny takes the gold to a disclosed location, where Mr. Ambulance crushes Clonebot with the car. A short time later, Clonebot is captured by police and is arrested. Peace returns to Semi-City #5555 once again. During an interview with Mr. Fireman and the town Mayer, it is stated that Lenny Lego is a great hero of his hometown. In the mid-credits scene, Lenny Lego reminds the viewers to step out of the theater carefully as not to trample anyone. In the post credits scene, prior to his transfer to state prison, Mr. Fireman tortures Clonebot by forcing him to buy several Mcdonald's hamburgers (NOTE: this was before the creation of the fictitious Ncdonald's restaurant from The Lenny Leggo Show) and then watch him eat them. Redub and Director's Cut On September 11th 2015 it was announced that an official re-dub, as well as an extended edition of the film was in the works. The re-dub has been indefinitely postponed due to The Lenny Lego Show's conclusion, however, the extended edition may still be featured sometime in the future for preservation purposes. Goofs A Bible verse is shown at one point in the movie. The actual verse is Psalms 34:8, however, it is mistakenly labeled as Psalms 24:8 instead. Category:Films Category:Lenny Lego Films